Far Away
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Ginny is in love with Harry. But Harry's affections are for someone less likely. Please Read and Review. Songfic. I may possibly continue with this story.


**Disclaimer: I keep telling you I don't own the characters or the song...I only wish I did.**

**Far Away**

The songs blared out through the speakers. It was the Hogwarts graduation and everyone was talking and laughing, generally having a great time. Everyone, that is, except for Harry Potter. He was sitting at a table with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, sitting on his lap but he felt miserable. Ginny was not the one he truly loved. But everyone would surely hate him if he revealed his secret crush. That secret crush was Draco Malfoy. Suddenly Draco stood up on the stage and said " I'd like to dedicate this next song to the love of my life" Pansy beamed as the music began to play.

_This time, This place,  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

As the music played, Draco sang staring at Pansy and Harry felt a twinge of jealousy. He wished that he could be Pansy right now but he knew he couldn't. He then noticed the odd expression on Draco's face. The smile on his face seemed forced, His dreamy expression seemed fake. Harry realised that Draco was only doing this to please his parents. Suddenly Draco shook his head and turned and started to walk, still singing. He walked over to the side of the stage, where Harry was sitting and extended his hand out to Harry, gesturing to him to take it.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Harry's breath caught in his throat. Draco was still singing but his facial expression was pleading with Harry to take his hand. Harry looked deep into those sterling silver eyes and took his hand, completely oblivious to the gasps of the crowd, to everything but Draco. Draco smiled and a dreamy expression took over his face. This one actually looked real. Draco lead Harry to the centre of the stage and smiled at him. Harry couldn't believe that he was right here, right now with Draco. Draco got down on his knees in front of Harry.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

Harry watched Draco sing to him as though he was not even really in his own body anymore. He felt as though he was floating up in the heavens, even though both of his feet were planted firmly on the ground. The thought that Draco would do something like this just for him was unbelieveable. He forced himself to keep conscious and watch Draco's confession of undying love for him. He realised that by doing this he was being unfaithful to Ginny and felt a small twinge of guilt. He also that knew that he would have some major explaining to do to Ron and Hermione but right now he didn't care.

_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Draco's eyes never left his. He had been staring into those emerald green eyes for what seemed like an eternity now, but he did not look away. He remained singing, although all he wanted to do was to reach out and kiss Harry. He remained strong, determined to finish the song. After he did, he promised silently to himself, he would kiss Harry and not pull away until Harry did. He had wanted to do this for so long but he had been afraid of Harry's immediate rejection of him. Now that he was here and Harry wasn't turning away, he felt majorly relieved.  
_  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Harry could not move, could not speak. This feeling was so intense, it spread through him like wildfire, along with terror. He had never even told his friends that he was gay, let alone in love with Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sure whether or not they were homophobic, these waters lay untested. He realised that only time would tell their reaction and judgement of him. For now all he wanted to do was hold Draco in his arms, never letting go. He wanted to kiss trhose lips, so smooth, so full, but he waited until Draco had finished singing.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_

As Draco finished the song he stood back up and leaned in towards Harry. Harry leaned in as well and their lips touched. The kiss was soft and gentle one minute, fiery and passionate the next. They pulled their bodies close together, Draco had his hands on Harry's cheeks. The warm feeling spreading through them was so strong it was a surprise that the great hall had not yet caught on fire. At last they broke away from each other somewhat reluctantly and smiled at each other rather shyly. This could be the start of something wonderful._  
_

Please Read and Review!


End file.
